


LEWD

by komorebi4223



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Sub Lee Taeyong, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi4223/pseuds/komorebi4223
Summary: “Touch me,” Taeyong whispered hotly, voice wrecked, cracking. “I want you to touch me.”“But I’m having so much fun just watching.”





	LEWD

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created in response to a [daily prompt](https://twitter.com/nct_spice/status/1141466191396917248) by nct spice, in anticipation of the upcoming [NSFW NCT Fic Fest of the same name](https://twitter.com/nct_spice/status/1140506374691938309). Minor differences to the Twitter version. I would re-do the thread, but unfortunately I did not catch it early enough. Please enjoy.

Doyoung flicked his wrist gently once, twice, and the dark red liquid inside the glass swirled in response. He barely gave the person at his feet a second glance, and instead shifted in his seat slightly, the fabric of his dress pants taut against his lower body.  

“Doyoung…”

Taeyong’s voice was so quiet that Doyoung could barely hear it, and the sadist inside him came alive just a little bit at the thought of just how badly he was treating Taeyong. How much he liked it, having someone grovel at his feet. How much _Taeyong_ liked it—Taeyong with his intense charisma and charm,  who checked off every point on the list of what a strong man was like. How he was able to reduce that strong man into… into _this,_ Doyoung could barely contain himself at the notion.

“Hmm?” Doyoung blinked, casually looking down at Taeyong.

The sight that he was met with was one that would be imprinted on his eyelids when he fell asleep that night.

Completely nude, collapsed on the hardwood floor in front of him, was Taeyong. His chest and neck were flushed a pretty pink, lips swollen and raw from how strongly he’d bitten them to hold in his little noises. One hand was wrapped around his swollen cock, the other positioned close to Doyoung’s dress shoes, fingernails digging harshly into the dark wood floor as he struggled not to grab onto Doyoung. His hair was shiny with sweat, eyes glittering with unshed tears from being taken to the brink again and again and again, but never allowed to finish.

“Ah…” Taeyong jerked, his hand stilling around his pretty cock. “I-I’m close, Doyoung.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Doyoung asked, feigning disinterest. Although, he could not tear his eyes from Taeyong’s form even if he’d wanted to. And he certainly did not.

“Touch me,” Taeyong whispered hotly, voice wrecked, cracking. “I want you to touch me.”

“But I’m having so much fun just watching.”

“Fuck. Please, just… Can you…” Taeyong trailed off, body spasming once again as he grew even closer to his peak. “Doyoung,” he warned through his teeth.

“Taeyong,” Doyoung replied. His smirk could not resist appearing.

“I’ll do it myself,” Taeyong snapped, eyebrows pulled tight in annoyance.

Doyoung opened his mouth to speak, but before Doyoung could even get a single word in, Taeyong’s hand slid from the floor beside Doyoung’s shoes to Taeyong’s entrance. He was still stretched from the toy he had used earlier, in this exact same position, and Doyoung’s mouth watered as he watched Taeyong slide in two fingers with no resistance.

Taeyong let out a drawn-out whine, those long, thin fingers of his squelching in and out of his hole, other hand still pumping his cock.

“Wow.” The word fell from Doyoung’s slackened mouth. He set his glass on the side table, attention on Taeyong’s cheeks and the way his hands disappeared behind them. “Turn. I want to see, Taeyong.”

Taeyong’s head fell back, a breathy moan leaving his reddened lips. “If you want to see, come fuck me. I’m ready. I’ve _been_ ready.”

Doyoung’s plans of just watching while Taeyong repeatedly got himself off? Maybe Doyoung would take mercy on him, just this once.

Doyoung stood up, hands already at his belt. “You’re being a brat today.”

Taeyong glanced at him, eyes half-lidded, a tear finally slipping down his cheek. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“You’re going to regret this,” Doyoung said, and threw his belt on the chair behind him. He pushed his pants and underwear past his thighs. “This is a good suit. Please do not ruin it.”

“Sure,” Taeyong replied lazily. “Can you just fuck me already?”

“Patience is a virtue,” Doyoung chided, reaching down to wrap his forearm around Taeyong’s midsection. He hauled him up off the floor, Taeyong’s fingers slipping out of his hole to grab onto Doyoung.

Doyoung settled Taeyong into the chair, one hand on Taeyong’s hip and the other coming to circle his own cock which had been severely neglected until now. Taeyong gripped the chair’s back, turning his head so that they were face-to-face.

“You know I’m not a virtuous man,” he whispered, staring as Doyoung pumped himself in preparation.

Doyoung could almost feel the electric excitement in Taeyong vibrating, the way his eyes never left Doyoung’s cock as Doyoung lined himself up with Taeyong’s hole.

“Yeah, and neither am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebi4223) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/komorebi4223)


End file.
